Cresting the lonely Dew
by TwistedRomanctic
Summary: 'Amanda jumped into Nick's arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him with reckless abandon, as if the minute she withdrew he would disappear.' A sultry, romantic ride through Rollaro's forming relationship, but how do they deal with each others insecurities and baggage along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there, after seeing a severe lack of Rollaro on here, I've decided to start writing my own, these two are too good to not be shipped, Goddamnit! **_

_**This is mainly a fluffy, smutty story with some reference to Amanda's gambling debts, which will be dealt with, just not too in depth, that's not what I really wanted from this story. **_

_**Hoping to hit an update a week, maybe more than once a week if I can find the time, I'm just really bust at the moment though, so no promises. **_

_**Hope you enjoy it, leave me a review if you did, let me know what you wanna see, or if you wanna see more, maybe what happens next? **_

* * *

_**1.)**_

Amanda sat alone, empty bottle in hand; staring blankly ahead.

How had she come this low? She had nothing, not even the apartment she currently occupied would be hers much longer.

Growing up, she was always the sensible, together one, her mother had taken pride in that; but what now? She could barely force herself out of restless slumber each morning, constantly overcome with lethargic, heavy emotion, she felt like nothing. Gambling, as it was now so clear to her, had destroyed everything she'd held near and dear; but why hadn't she been able to see it sooner? Why was Amanda Rollins of the NYPD so fucking slow to get help?

She knew why.

She didn't want it.

'_Rollins!' _ Nick's harsh voice infiltrated the now almost empty apartment.

She couldn't bring herself to answer, what was the use? All anyone ever wanted to do now was tell her what to do, they told her to snap out of it, to just stop her destructive wake. None of them understood! And if Amaro wanted to join that queue, she wasn't going to rise to it, he was at the back of a long line.

'_Rollins, open the Goddamned door, or I'll break it down.' _

Nick Amaro was the most stubborn asshole she knew, he'd never back down from something, save for his marriage.

She pulled herself to the door, heaving it open.

'_What?!' _ She spat through squinted eyes.

He pushed past her gently and walked steadily into the dimly lit room, upon looking at him closer, he was drenched. It was raining outside?

She hadn't even realised.

'_What was with the holdup, Amanda?' _He said more gently, taking a step towards her.

Her stomach flipped; he never addressed her by her first name. The closer he came, the stronger she could smell him, he smelled like musky, earthy fire, it was intoxicating.

When she failed to reply, he stepped closer, placing his hand gently on her arm, had he ever been this affectionate towards her?

'_Amanda?' _He repeated again, almost in a whisper, as if she were fragile enough to shatter.

It was all it took for her to collapse into his arms, tightly bunching her small hands into his shirt, clinging for dear life. With no hesitation he reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her gently, bringing her into him, cradling her tiny frame. No one had ever seen her this fragile, so childlike. She was Amanda Rollins, a top NY Detective, saving lives and putting bad guys away. So why couldn't she help herself?

'_Woah, what's wrong, talk to me-'_

She didn't look up,

'_Amanda, look at me. Tell me what's up, please.' _

'_I fucked up, Nick.' _ She sniffled, tears gently cascading her cheek.

'_How so, Mi mariposa?' _He instantly replied, wiping away the cheek-dew

'_You know I can't speak Spanish, what was that?' _

'_Nothing, Rollins. Now tell me, what's wrong?' _

She sighed, 'I _have nothing, Amaro, look around you? These boxes? I'm not moving into a new apartment, I'm homeless come the 30th.' _

He didn't ask any questions, despite the many, many he had swirling in his head, the lies about the new apartment? The weekend trips and the early clock-out times? Goddamnit why hadn't he seen through it all! He didn't need to ask though, she didn't need any more badgering, he saw the way the guys in the precinct constantly inquired into her life, she needed a friend now, not a mentor nor a lecturer.

His reply came without thought,

_'You're gonna be out on the streets? Like hell you are, No, na, you're staying with me, got it?'_

'_Don't be stupid Amaro, that's the only place you get time to yourself, I can't-' _

He gently backed her up against the wall and leaned low to whisper into her ear,

'_I'd rather spend my alone time with you.'_

Amanda visibly gulped, Goddamnit he was smooth. She felt him smile on her neck, and she was his.

She wasn't sure if it was evident to him, but the electricity between them these past few months had been, intense, to say the least.

'_One condition, Rollins.' _ His voice was authoritative now.

'_Mmm?' _ She whispered breathlessly, still in the crook of his neck.

'_Whenever you get an urge, you let me know, alright?' _The double sided-coin that was his request hung thick in the air, but he sliced through it before it got too heavy.

'_Lets get outta here, alright? Nothing good is gonna come of tonight, as long as you stay here alone.' _

She could only nod.

* * *

Amanda Rollins awoke, hair in a mess, in an oversized shirt and sleep shorts, wrapped up in Nick Amaro's sheets. Light streamed through the slightly parted curtains, illuminating her skin.

'_Good morning, dormilón.' _ She jerked her head away from the window and faced the direction of the voice.

'_You know I hate it when people say thing about me that I can't understand.' _She grinned cheekily.

'_Of course. That's exactly why I do it. There's breakfast on the table, by the way, but none of that donut crap you bring in every morning, real food, food that an active detective should eat.' _Nick winked.

'_Fuck you, Amaro.' _ Her smile was wide now, and they were very nearly on the edge of a laughing fit.

'_Gladly.' _ He joked, before running to the bed and mounting her legs, laughing as she leaned back down and pretended to admire him.

He threw his shirt off and proceeded to flex and contort his body into hilarious positions on top of her, and before long they were both surrounded by a haze of laughter.

'_You monster!' _She mocked, beating his chest playfully, before he grabbed her wrists and flipped them over, so that she was now straddling him.

'_So,' _ He smiled, '_You got your show, now where's mine?' _He mimicked her leaning back motion, placing his hands behind his head, appearing completely relaxed.

'_Oh, you want a show, huh?' _ And with that she threw the shirt over her head, making sure to stretch her arms far above her head as she did so, he wanted to be a tease? Well so could she.

Amanda proceeded to lean back, placing her hands on his calves, leaning back, but not failing to wiggle slightly in his lap, feigning discomfort. Just as she thought she had him, that the game was hers, he burst out laughing, and she couldn't help herself either, collapsing forward onto him, in fits.

'_How did you sleep on the couch, asshole?' _She giggled against him

'_Well, based on your hair, I'd say a lot better than you did in here.' _

'_You bastard!' _She shouted before hitting him on the shoulder.

'_Ouch! Vicious!' _ He cried out, pretending to be mortally wounded.

She'd never seen this side to nick before, the fun, _extremely _flirty side which was now being revealed. It turned her on. On the front line, he wore a stony mask, and rarely let his emotions seep from within himself onto others; but here he freely sexualised the things they were doing and openly engaged in flirtatious banter with her.

'_Oh, by the way' _ He interrupted her reverie, '_You got about fifteen minutes before 'Liv wants us in, good luck, Rollins.' _ He smiled again, before rolling out from underneath her onto the floor, and buttoning his shirt up, and tucking it back into his dress pants.

'_Asshole.' _ She gleefully muttered again.

'_I know!' _ He shouted back.

She stood up and immediately her legs went to jelly, Jesus Christ she was horny.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Cliffhangers, they're sorta a thing of mine, I overuse the shit outta them! I'll try not to though. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter two up early because I've got enough written to be able to post it without worrying about falling behind. Also because of all your lovely words, thanks! It really lit up my day, getting the positive feedback that I did, it was awesome. **

**This chapter is heavily M and has smut in, and a desk, if that needs mention. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**2.)**_

It _had _been a long day.

Olivia had asked both Amanda and Nick to stay late, along with Fin, to sort through a heap of paperwork on their cases, so that they could be officially submitted and taken to the grand jury. They knew how important it was, and so had agreed immediately to the request, one less rapist on the street would be enough to warrant overtime in any case.

There were heated glances and knowing smiles shared between the two 'friends' every other minute, they didn't know how obvious they were being; truth be told, they cared very little.

The exhausting pile of work was slowly worked through, as well as multiple coffees and energy drinks that now lay strewn messily across their desks. A comfortable silence had spread through the three detectives, words weren't really needed, save for the odd joke cracked between Fin and Nick, which without fail had the three of them in fits of laughter every time.

Nick looked up to the clock, and surely enough it was nearing midnight, he threw his head into his hands and let out a long moan, when he looked up, Amanda was staring wide-eyed at him, with a shit eating grin on her face. He grinned back, he knew exactly what she was thinking; he'd never believed Amanda Rollins, the tough and serious cop could be so twisted.

He cleared his throat and returned his gaze to this current case file, something about a serial rapist, several prior convictions and a stint as a minor dealer. Why couldn't he focus upon it then? Nick Amaro hated, _hated, _sexual-crime; but nothing could enter or leave his mind save for her, fuck,

'_Goddamnit, Amaro, get it together' _He thought to himself.

But he couldn't help himself, what had transpired between the two of them that morning, Jesus Christ it was scorched into his mind, every fiber of his being wanted her, he'd found it nigh-on impossible to stop himself kissing her when he was sat on her legs.

Those legs. Silky smooth, pale and long, oh so long. The way they wiggled underneath him and pressed into him as he had made her laugh and writhe, there was no denying she had had him in a trance from the moment they had connected on his bed.

And her lips, so full and vibrant, delightfully kissable. His shirt on her tiny frame, enveloping her, her eyes that radiated sexy, so easy to get lost in. He couldn't figure out what was going on, she was invading every corner of his mind, she wouldn't leave. Was he having feelings for her? Or was he just lonely and lacking intimacy after his divorce? He hadn't even looked upon another woman since.

His speeding line of thought was interrupted by Fin's voice and hand on his shoulder.

'_Huh?' _ He murmured, being brought back down to reality.

'_Amanda suggested I get off, I can hardly keep my eyes open, that ok with you, Amaro?' _

'_Oh, yea, yea of course, go get some rest man, see you tomorrow.' _

'_Fantastic' _ Fin replied sarcastically.

They both waved him out as he slid his jacket over his shoulders and slowly sauntered out of the precinct, leaving just the two of them, and an odd stay cop walking around.

They continued to work in amicable silence, though for how long was extremely unclear, as before Nick knew it his stomach was roaring for food; he figured he could afford a break, Liv had said that the three of them could take the morning off if they did indeed finish all their work, so it couldn't hurt to have some late night takeout, right?

He heaved himself out of his chair, rubbed his eyes and faced Amanda before speaking up.

'_Hey Rollins, you want some takeout? I could eat a horse right now.' _

She pouted and stared with a furrowed brow at him, though not really _at _him, she was simply trying to decide upon what fried late-night delicacy sounded the most appealing.

'_Pizza.' _ She stated simply, before finally releasing her intense facial expression and smiling up at him.

'_Ah, of course, why did I even ask.' _ He jibed sarcastically at her, '_I'll be a couple minutes, don't take any breaks without me, alright?'_ And with that Nick headed out, and before long she heard his car start up from outside and drive off to Rook Av., where they served some really sloppy, greasy pizza's, perfect.

* * *

It wasn't long before the boxes were popped open and the two were stuffing themselves with a freshly cooked heart-attack, several different types of cheese and sausage would in no way be a good combination, but it tasted like ambrosia at gone midnight in a lonely station.

Nick was mid-bite when Amanda nearly choked him.

Out of the blue, she asked casually,

'_Whats your sexual fantasy then, Amaro? I can't bring myself to imagine you wanting anything save for some good ol' fashioned militant sex. Am I right?' _

He struggled to swallow it down, before glaring up at Amanda, who had by now cockily rested her feet up on the table, and shrugged her shoulders innocently at him.

Sonofabitch.

'_Jesus Christ, Rollins. You tryna' kill me or what?' _He spluttered out nervously once he'd fianlly swallowed down the food.

'_Na, Im just trying to find out who the great Nick Amaro really is' _ She replied, taking her feet off the desk and putting her head on her hands, staring at him before adding, '_So, who is he?' _She finished, taking another bite of her food.

'_Well, okay hang on, you promise that this doesn't leave this room?' _

'_Of course, loverboy, now, spill.' _ She said, impatiently.

'_Um, I guess just going at it on my boss' desk with someone' _ He muttered, cheeks going red and staring down at his desk, which had suddenly become as interesting as a fine piece of art.

'_Ooh, really? You've got a danger streak, huh? Hmph, wouldn't of guessed it in a million years.' _

'_Alright, now you. What about you, I always thought you'd be pretty straightforward too, if im honest.' _

She stood up and cockily sauntered over to where he was sitting, leaning down to whisper into his ear.

'_Yea? You've thought about me having sex huh?' _

He gulped down air, she had him.

'_No! Of course not, besides, you haven't with me? '' Ol' Militant'' Rollins? Seriously?' _

'_I never tried to deny it, did I?' _ She whispered even quieter, running her finger along his jaw.

It was all it took. He stood up and grabbed her arms, before quickly leaning down and pressing his lips harshly to hers. She reciprocated immediately, tearing her arms free of his grip and wrapping them tightly around his neck, eliciting an otherworldly growl from him, which only erred her on. She scraped her fingernails at the back of his neck, desperately trying to get closer to him. He swiped along her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth and welcomed him, letting him explore and pleasure her. Their heartbeats were out of control, a day full of charged stares, double-entendres and not-so-innocent touching climaxed here.

They continued on with their frenzied making out, and before long, Nick had her in his lap as he sat on the table, her legs on either side of him, with hands entwined in hair from both sides.

'_They teach you how to do that in Narcotics, Amaro?' _ She said breathlessly inbetween stolen kisses.

'_Ah, you wish, I suppose I just guessed well.' _

'_Keep guessing right then.' _ She muttered as his mouth traveled down her neck, gently biting and playing with her. She involuntarily arched herself into him, reveling in the things his mouth could do for her, but it wasn't enough. She pulled herself off of him somewhat regrettably, and took his hand. She lead him to Liv's office and by now, Nick had an idea of what she had in mind.

'_Seriously Rollins? We could get fired for this if 'Liv finds out.' _

'_Fired for what, Nick? You really do have a filthy mind, don't you?'_

Damnit, she got him again. But now, it was his turn to lead now, as fun as this was, he wanted her, and she seemingly wanted him too.

'_We gotta be quiet, alright?' _

'_Ooh, you really know how to sweet talk a lady.'_ Christ, Amanda was sexy when she was cocky.

He opened the door as gently as he could, pressing very little of his weight against it as he did. But as soon as he was through Amanda slammed the door and jumped straight into his arms, wrapping her legs around his chest, bringing his head down to her level.

'_Fuck it,' _ He smiled into her mouth, before sweeping the miscellaneous objects and papers from Olivia's desk and planting Amanda straight onto it.

He kissed the upside of her neck, gently nibbling at her collarbone, warranting her to let out a loud growl. He started to push of her jacket, and she helped him along the way, quickly starting to unbutton her own shirt, never breaking contact with him, it was hurried and fast, but they had been edging each other on all day, they hadn't the time for games any longer. He started to unbutton his shirt too, now moving onto his knees to kiss and explore her stomach. He placed gentle butterfly kisses as he moved up from her bellybutton to her heaving chest, her head was back and her eyes closed, bottom lip in between her teeth, In Nick's eyes she was the picture of perfection.

She popped the back of her bra, desperate for something more than not so-innocent kissing. His mouth immediately went to her nipple, swirling his tongue around it, then lightly nipping on it and repeating this. Her hands meanwhile found the buckle to his belt and hastily undid it, pushing his dress pants down with the sides of her feet.

'_Shiit.' _ She muttered under her breath as he resumed his movements, alternating between each breast at a quick pace, keeping her on her toes.

Not stopping his actions, he moved his hands to her belt also, hands shaking slightly, and swiftly pushed down her jeans in one movement. He abandoned her breast, moving back down her stomach, swirling his tongue in different places, leaving her gasping. She knew where this was going, and twirled her fingers aggressively into his hair, whimpering as he got closer to her core.

Quickly, and of his own accord, he removed her sheer black lace, and buried himself into her, causing Amanda to jerk her hands in his hair, he immediately pulled away, scared.

'_Oh shit, Amanda, did I hurt you?' _ He asked with legitimate concern is his voice.

'_God no,' _ Amanda mustered, '_Just, it's been a while for me, since, y'know?' _She finished sheepishly.

He smiled gently and stole a quick kiss before going back to her slick folds, running his tongue on either side of her core, lingering in her taste.

'_Yea, Christ Amaro, now you're the one who's gonna kill me. Stop teasing, would you?' _

He needn't reply. He pushed his tongue as deep into her as he could, before adding a finger, slowly moving them in sync, and increasing the tempo as her moans grew more frequent.

'_More.' _ She whimpered.

He added another finger, slowing the pace down again, allowing her to adjust, before picking straight back up as soon as she started to push herself into his face.

'_Hngph, Oh shit, shit, yea, there.' _ She moaned as he swirled his tongue around her clit, over and over.

He felt the sweat on his forehead and on her thighs, it was scorching, as every rake of her nails increased his fervor to bring her to orgasm. He dared a glance up at her, and it appeared that that was all it took, as they made eye contact, she whimpered once more before crying out his name, riding out a long and intense wave as he continued to carry her through it.

He finally stood, stretching his legs as she reached her hand down between her legs and entered herself, apparently she was still buzzing. Nick leaned down and kissed her, and she furiously licked his lips, tasting herself, Goddamnit he felt like he was going to explode.

'_You still with me, Amaro?' _ She whispered in a drawling, sultry voice.

'_You can bet on it, Rollins.' _ He smiled back without missing a beat.

'_Good, then how about we fuck? Like real adults.' _ She said as she spread her legs wide, inviting him.

He shed his shorts faster than he thought possible, and moved up to her entrance, running his length up against her.

'_Condom?' _He asked breathlessly.

'_No need, pill.' _ She replied.

'_Pill?' _

'_You ever had a period? You'd do it too if it meant you cou-' _

He cut her off as he buried himself inside of her, eliciting a loud moan from both of them, he pushed further, until he hilted her, and then dropped his head against her neck, revelling in the feeling of her tightening and relaxing against his shaft.

'_Holy fuck, Amanda.' _ He groaned.

'_I know, I underestimated you, Amaro.' _

How was she so confident, even now?

He started to withdraw slowly, all the way until his tip teased her entrance again, before plunging himself all the way back into her, and repeating, this time backing out less, and going faster.

It was a little awkward at first, but soon enough the two were pressing into each other, the sound of flesh slapping flesh, desperate moans and calling of names. Countless '_fucks'_ and '_right there's' _shouted out into the empty precinct as they connected in a feral and passionate way.

She rolled her hips rhythmically into him as he did the same, thrusting into her with every rake of her nails on his back; he was sure that there'd be cuts or bruises, he didn't care. The two were on a mission, they were close, and it only heated up.

The frequency of her calls and shouts changed, they were starting to become frantic and needy, whining. He moved his hand to her protruding clit and rubbed his thumb pad with vigor over her, it was all she needed to explode onto him again, clenching tightly against him, digging her fingers as hard as she knew how into his back as it shook and rocked her. He followed soon after, burying himself completely once more, crying out her name as he bit gently onto her shoulder.

They stood still for several minutes as they regained their breaths, smiling at one another through hooded eyes.

* * *

**Review if you'd like! I'd really appreciate the feedback and it motivates me greatly! **


End file.
